The Parent Trap
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: After Dave Potter decides to adopt his little brother Harry Dumbledore throws one final obstacle in his way he has to be married first so Tonks lends a hand and they realise they get married for themselves as much as Harry will they all survive it all?
1. Chapter 1

Dave Potter/Tonks had known about his true family since he was 5 years old when Tonks had told him the truth his mum and dad were Lily and James Potter both killed by Lord Voldemort and only his younger brother Harry was left living in the fight at their old home sadly Dumbledore refused to allow Harry to stay with the Tonks' and Andromeda refused to allow Dave to move in with the Dursley's as unlike Harry he did not have the bond of his mothers love to keep him alive.

Now the 18 year old auror in training had found a way to save his little brother from the hell hole that he called home he could adopt him and Dumbledore had accepted this as a good idea and he put one roadblock in the way which he thought would work Dave would have to be married before he could adopt Harry. Which lead him to be being back at the Tonks residence as he knew Tonks was home for Christmas as Dave normally visited the Weasley's with Harry as it gave him some time with his little brother

"My brother from another mother" Tonks said pulling him into a hug "how are you?"

"Annoyed" he said truthfully "remember my idea to adopt Harry?"

"Yeah?" Tonks said "the old man say no cause I will go and curse him to death if he did"

"No he said it was a good idea" Dave said "I have to be married first"

"What a load of old shit" Tonks said "that is so unfair"

"Yeah" Dave said "that is because he knows I won't do it before Harry is old enough to look after himself"

"Marry me" Tonks said at once she had always had a crush on Dave and she figured this was the perfect time to prove it and maybe it would amount to something more and maybe he would feel for her half of what she felt for him it would be enough for her.

"What?" Dave said confused

"Marry me" Tonks said "for Harry you need to marry someone marry me we are best friends it is not that much different apart from kissing and sex really"

"Your serious?" he said to make sure as you where never really sure with Tonks

"Yes Dave Potter" she said "for the safety of your little brother marry me"

"Ok" Dave said and pulled her into another hug

'I am marrying my best friend' he thought to himself 'for Harry'

'I AM MARRYING DAVE POTTER!' Tonks thought 'FOR HARRY AND FOR ME'


	2. Chapter 2

"Your sure" Dave said and Tonks growled again

"Dave Sirius Potter" she said "I want to marry you accept it and move on"

"Well Dumbledore will grill us to make sure it is what we want" Dave said "and probably ask questions on why we want to do it how long we have been going out and all of that"

"No need" Tonks said "we can go the ministry and get the forms and stuff fill them out have the ceremony and then take the stuff to Dumbledore"

"Ok" he said "I don't have to ask your dad for your hand in marriage do I?"

"Don't be silly" Tonks said "I can give my hand to whom ever I want Mr. Potter never forget that"

"I won't" Dave said "Mrs Potter"

"I won't miss being called that" she said "Mrs Dora Potter"

"What?" Andromeda said walking into the room

"Not properly mum" Tonks said "me and Dave are going to get pretend married so we can adopt Harry"

"Oh that's ok then" Andromeda said and walked back out looking confused "hang on your adopting Harry?"

"Yep" Tonks said "once we are married we are getting married because we can't adopt him otherwise"

"Why?" Andromeda asked curiously

"Dumbledore" both 18 year old said

"You don't have to be married to adopt" Andromeda said

"I do" Dave said "he doesn't think I will find a girl that will marry me"

"So I offered so at least Harry is safe" Tonks said but her mum knew it was more than that she had seen her daughter and adopted son grow up together and it was more than friendship for Tonks she let her hair down around Dave and had allowed him to see her true form and she had helped him to become an animagus so that he could look out for Harry outside of the school term as a registered animagus yet he had more than one animagus form he could become a stag, a dog and a lion so he used his dog form around the Dursleys but secretly had wanted to be the lion so he could rip his evil aunt and uncle apart with his own hands but the ministry frowned on that apparently so he was not allowed to.

"Well" Andromeda said "you will have a busy few days if you want to do it before Harry goes back to Hogwarts"

" We are going to the ministry later" Dave said "but I am getting you a ring first Mrs Potter"

"Goody" Tonks said "shopping"


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later Dave decided to go and get Harry from the Dursleys so that his little brother could see him get married as he could think of no one better to be his best man, 12 or not.

"Hello" he said as Dudley opened the door "is Harry there?"

"your one of them aren't you?" Dudley said scared

"No" Dave said "I am his brother"

"DAD!" Dudley shouted "help" Vernon quickly rushed to the door as fast as his fat body would carry him but stopped as soon as he saw Dave.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Depends" Dave said "on how you have been treating my little brother"

"No other children live here" Vernon said and tried to slam the door on Dave's face so the young Auror stepped forwards and kicked the door off of it's hinges

"See here you fat bastard" he said "I know Harry James Potter lives here, I am his brother David Sirius Potter which by some piranha filled gene pool it makes me your nephew as well now WHERE IS MY BROTHER!"

"Upstairs" was all Vernon was able to say

Dave stormed the stairs and looked for signs of Harry in pictures and everything else which of course he wasn't to make it look like Harry lived there even though everyone in the wizarding world would love to adopt Harry hell Tonks was marrying him so they could adopt him together.

"Harry!" he said

Then he saw the smallest room not to his surprise try to be opened

"Hang on little brother" he said and took his wand out "Alohamora" and the door opened

"Dave" Harry said "what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you" Dave said

"Really?" Harry asked wide eyed

"Plus I am getting married tomorrow and I want you to be my best man" Dave said

"To who?" Harry asked

"Tonks" Dave said

"Tonks" Harry repeated "your marrying Tonks"

"For you idiot" Dave said "me and Tonks want to adopt you so we have to be married first so we are faking it"

"Cool" Harry said

"Hang on" Dave said and took Harry's arm off of the wall knowing it had been the only thing holding him up and he fell into his older brother's arms.

"Those bastards are dead" he spat out and disapperated to the Tonks'

"Dave" Tonks said seeing him appear with Harry in his arms "did he faint when you told him?"

"He has had the shit kicked out of him" Dave said bitterly "I am going to go the ministry and getting Moody or Kingsley to arrest them Dumbledore cannot stop that"

"Bastards" Tonks said "go kill him I will have my mum vouch for you"

"And get Azkaban and Harry is on his own" Dave said "not gonna happen maybe after the wedding he can stay with you then"

"No way" Tonks said "you are not abandoning me with a 12 year old son Mr Potter"

"Tonks" Dave said "I have to do something"

"No magic" she said softly

"What?" Dave said

"I can't stop you" Tonks said turning her back "but if you were to disapperate without me knowing and went and beat the shit out of him and didn't use magic no one could stop you" Dave smirked and kissed Tonks on the cheek at this and then disapperated

"Jackass" Tonks muttered

"Which is why you love him" Harry whispered from where Dave had lain him

"What?" Tonks said

"You love him" Harry said and then winced with the pain

"Sorry Harry I forgot you were hurt" Tonks said "I will heal you" and at that point Harry didn't know who had it worse Vernon who would be beaten to death by his brother or him being healed by Tonks.

"Where is he?" Vernon asked when Dave reappeared he had tried to sound intimidating but it was hard against a taller and more powerful man

"Safe" Dave said "away from you"

"Blood magic is keeping him safe" Petunia said "we have to have him"

"Petunia where you friends with Lily in the 1970's?" Dave asked

"No" Petunia said "I refused to speak to her"

"Then you would know on the 21st of July 1975 Lily and James Potter had their first child" Dave said "Dave Sirius POTTER me, Harry is my blood more than yours and he is a damn sight more safe with me cause I don't kick the shit out of him like your fat bastard of a husband"

With that Vernon turned red and rushed at Dave.

"Come on you fat bastard" Dave said "I have no problem knocking you on your ass"

Vernon was not sure what to do but proving his stupidity he swung at Dave's head anyway who ducked and buried his foot into his uncle's stomach making him stagger then he punched him in the face breaking his nose, then again in the temple to make him punch drunk.

"Stop" Petunia cried so Dave used his little finger and pushed his uncle onto his back and then drew his wand

"I was never here" he said and waved his wand

"Can I help you?" Petunia said "what happened to my husband

"He was attacked on his way home from work" Dave said "I found him beaten by what he said was his car"

"Thank you" she said

"No problem" Dave said and walked out of the house and disapperated as he walked over the road.

**The next day**

"And they have no idea it was you?" Harry asked

"None" Dave said "these ties are so fucking annoying to do without magic" and then drew his wand and made it do his tie for him

"Can you do mine?" Harry asked and Dave pointed his wand at his little brother and his tie was done "are we meeting Tonks there?"

"Yep" Dave said "my last 10 minutes of freedom"

"Why?" Harry asked worried they would take his brother away from him

"It is a figure of speech" Dave said smirking "like that fast bastard could do anything to me"

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked

"Me and Tonks are outside of his jurisdiction now" Dave said smirking "apart from wanting to adopt you"

"So this really is for me?" Harry asked and Dave nodded and opened the door and let Harry walk out first before following his little brother out.

Dave had hired a muggle tuxedo for himself and Harry knowing that this would be a big day for real couples that wished to get married and in a way that was like him and Tonks as they where close like a couple they had recently house hunted together and they went shopping for things together.

Tonks had picked her own dress it was not white she refused to have white because it was not a proper wedding and therefore the dress should not be white so she had a strapless green dress that ended at her knee which Andromeda had helped her pick the day before to be honest Andromeda had been better with the news than her husband Ted until Tonks and Dave told him the reason for getting married and then he was all for it because it was for saving Harry.

Tonks was hoping that Harry did not remember the fact she had admitted to loving Dave as he had not told him and Dave had not confronted Tonks over it so she presumed her secret was safe not that she wanted it to be a secret and wanted to tell him how she truly felt about him.

The wedding ceremony went perfectly there was a hitch about not having enough witnesses as they felt Harry was underage until they lifted the glamour charm on him to reveal who he really was and they allowed the wedding to go on without a hitch until the end at least.

"You may now kiss the bride" the minister said

OOPS :D

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Tonks froze at that point she did not know what to do and they would all know it was fake. Dave however did not hesitate and leant in and kissed Tonks softly as she opened her mouth slowly to him as she was worried about what he was going to do.

"Wow" she said when they broke apart

"I'll say" Harry said and the three of them laughed

When they got back to the Tonks house Dave jumped in the shower and Tonks and Harry were talking in her room.

"So" Harry said "your a Potter now two huh?"

"Yep" Tonks said "it's great"

"So when are you going to tell Dave you love him?" Harry asked

"I don't know" Tonks said "maybe when you go back to school"

"Why when I go back to school?" Harry asked confused and Tonks rolled her eyes

"Oh" Harry said "ew"

"It is a beautiful and natural act" Tonks said

"Why are my brother and wife talking about sex?" Dave said walking into the room in just a towel

"Why is my brother in the same room as me and practically naked?" Harry asked

"Why are you in the same room as me and my wife on our wedding night?" Dave fired back and Harry nodded and left "now what are we going to do now?"

"Well" Tonks said looking at the towel "we ... could go and erm"

"You go and I will get dressed" Dave said "then we will decide"

"Good idea" Tonks said and left

As she left Dave could not help but smile Tonks had been comfortable around him when they had been younger hell they had been swimming together a couple of times they had grown up in the same house but he had to admit he looked a lot different now than what he did 5 years ago at Hogwarts or even 2 years ago as a 6th year at Hogwarts. When Dave thought about it Tonks was there every step of the way with him and that had been why she had decided to marry him. She really loved him

With that Dave cast a drying charm on himself and got dressed and flung himself down the stairs.

"DORA!" he shouted "Harry have you seen Dora?"

"In here my loving husband" Tonks said in a ver formal voice "Snape is here" the last part was muttered as she walked towards him.

"Then lets give the greasy git something to tell the old man" Dave said and leant in and kissed Tonks with as much passion as humanly possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape had not stayed for long after that as he did not like Dave much anyway Harry may have reminded him of James but Dave was James in every sense of the word as unlike Harry having Lily in him Dave had James's cockiness and arrogance and Lily's sense of right and wrong yet unlike Harry he did not use it.

"That was priceless" Dave said and then noticed the slightly annoyed look on Tonks' face and knew he was in trouble.

"What?" he said after a while

"Twice now" she said "you have kissed me without my permission Mr Potter"

Dave didn't know whether Tonks was being serious or not as there was always a danger with her of upsetting or offending her by laughing at her. It was true he had kissed without her permission but both times it was to keep up appearances.

"I am sorry Dora" he said "I will give you a free shot if you want" and she nodded and he braced himself for the worst. However he was surprised to find her soft lips against his and although he was confused he opened his mouth to her as she deepened the kiss.

'Damn' he thought 'I have to piss her off more often'

'Maybe not' she thought back 'crap I read your thoughts'

'So?" Dave said 'we can both do occulmency it is not that uncommon'

'True' Tonks said 'plus it means we can have this conversation in private'

'What conversation?' Dave asked

'I love you' she said 'that is why I agreed to marrying you and I understand if you don't feel the same about me but I will be with you and Harry until both of you get sick of me or decide that you are done with having a clumsy idiot following you around' with that Tonks closed the link and walked away from her husband.

"Nymphdora Potter" Dave said softly "we have to do that for real one day"

"Huh?" Tonks asked

"Get married one day" Dave said "for real, you don't think I would want people to know we only got married to adopt my brother do you it is noble but not a heart warming love story"

"You love me two?" Tonks said

"More than anything" Dave said "well apart from that girl from accounting cause she is hot" by the end of that Dave had not been able to stop laughing at the look that was on Tonks' face as she looked set to kill said witch.

"Not funny Dave" Tonks said

"Dora I was joking" he said

"Good because I won't look like her for you" Tonks said pouting

"How about you change to how you want to be and I will show you what I think about that witch" Dave said and Tonks was slightly hurt Dave had been the one guy she knew that had not made her change but the way that he had said it had intrigued her so she humoured him.

First she became her mum, then Dumbledore which drew a growl from him that was almost primal, then Harry the witch from accounting and then the real Tonks and his reaction surprised her as soon as she finished changing back to her self he grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"Any questions?" he asked when they broke apart and she blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what are we doing today?" Harry asked

"Maybe a movie or something" Tonks said "depends when Dave gets back from the ministry"

"Why is he at the ministry?" Harry asked

"Someone has opposed the adoption" Tonks said and Harry knew there was something she was hiding from him but Dave had made Tonks promise him that she would not tell Harry who opposed the adoption as Harry still had to go to Hogwarts Dave and Tonks did not so it would be awkward on both Harry and Dumbledore around each other if Harry knew that Dumbledore was the reason that Dave was at the ministry today.

When Dave arrived an hour later he was steaming hot and looked like he had been either fighting with magic or arguing as he was red faced and was snappy and brattish like he had been when they had been at Hogwarts.

"Babe" Tonks said "what's the matter?"

"Snivellus" Dave spat out "he was the one at the ministry

"Snape" Tonks said "I was sure it would be the old man"

"Yeah well I can't punch the old man can I?" Dave said smirking

"You didn't?" Harry said grinning and Dave nodded and drew his wand

"Come on I will show you" Dave said and walked into the Tonks' living room to the pensive

**Three hours earlier**

Dave, Harry and Tonks followed Dave down the hallway to the ministers office and it was clear that Dave was not in a good mood, either of them.

"Dave" Fudge said when they all entered the room "I guess you got my letter?"

"To be honest sir" Dave said and the last word was slightly forced "I am meant to be on my honeymoon and I have just adopted my little brother so this better be important"

"Just the same as his father isn't he minister?" a voice said and the anger seemed to pour out of the Dave that had been in the meeting originally

"Snape" he said "what does Snape have to do with Harry?"

"I told the minister" Snape said "that I didn't feel with you and Ms Tonks was a good place for Harry to live"

"First of all you self righteous snotty son of a bitch" Dave said "Ms Tonks is now Mrs. Potter, second you hated my father, me and you don't give a fucking damn about Harry so you have no right to say you are doing it for him and finally …" and then he punched Snape in the face "I have waited 8 long years to do that Snape it was for my dad"

**Present**

"That was priceless" Harry said laughing but Tonks did not look as happy

"What if they turn up and take Harry off of us now" Tonks said

"I got this" Dave said pulling a letter out of his pocket "it's from Dumbledore claiming no one can take Harry away from us I got it after I went to the ministry that was why I took so long Dumbledore claims he doesn't know Snape was even at the ministry"

"Ok" Tonks said "now I can laugh" and Harry and Dave started laughing along with her and both boys would admit the only girl of their 'family' was definitely the craziest.

"So movie?"Harry asked looking from one of his adoptive parents to the other

"Well" Tonks said "we do have to get your school stuff" with that both Dave and Harry groaned they hated shopping and Dave hated more since he had shopped with any girl but especially Tonks as she took ages over any type of shopping.

"I did it last week" Harry said truthfully "well Mrs. Weasley did she asked me what books and stuff I needed when I got my lists in a letter"

"Why don't I believe you?" Tonks said when she looked at Harry "maybe it is because you look like a thirteen year old Dave and James"

"I wasn't that bad" Dave said and Tonks simply smiled at him

"Course you weren't" Tonks said "sorry babe" then she looked at Harry and rolled her eyes and mouthed the words big baby and Harry burst out laughing.

"So no shopping?" Dave said hopefully

"Oh I am sure I can find a reason to go shopping babe" Tonks said

"Right" Dave said "that settles it" and he picked Tonks up and lifted her over his shoulder so that she was completely at his mercy "no shopping or I spin us round so fast that you puke your guts you choose Dora"

"Your bluffing" she said attempting to sound brave but she knew that he was not bluffing and he would gladly do it to show off around Harry and to show Tonks that just because they were now married it did not mean that he would not tease, tickle or torment her as he saw fit.

"Harry help!" Tonks squealed as Dave began spinning her around and Harry simply laughed at them both finding it unbelievable that his legal guardians where acting like children even though they where training to be Aurors which was the most serious and dangerous job that there was in the ministry and they should have been more responsible.

"Right" Dave said when he put Tonks down "movie?" and the other two nodded before Tonks rushed to the toilet to be sick and Dave and Harry burst out laughing again.


	7. Chapter 7

**12 years ago**

"I would do the same for you Dromeda" Sirius said

"The old man will freak" Andromeda said "he is not your son to give to me"

"James gave me custody when they went into hiding" Sirius said "so he technically is just please look after him I have to go and sort Peter out"

"Ok" Andromeda said "I promise, for him not for you"

"Thanks" Sirius said and rushed out of the house before Dave or Nymphdora where up

**Present**

Dave always felt hurt that Sirius had not said goodbye to him properly before he went after Peter and got himself placed in Azkaban. He had always claimed he did not kill Peter and Dave did believe his guardian but there was a lot of evidence to prove other wise even though he didn't get a fair trial.

Dave had to be up early that morning to be out before Tonks and Harry realized that he was gone as he was going to see Sirius after because Sirius asked for Fudge to ask Dave to come and visit him. Dave was slightly worried that Sirius wanted to see him because everyone in Azkaban changed from what they had once been.

When he arrived he thought about the memory of punching Snape and then because that didn't work the first time that he kissed Tonks and then the dementors did not affect him as he had a happy memory to defend him from the dementors.

"Dave" Sirius said when Dave walked towards his cell "is that you?"

"Sirius" Dave said "you look different, I can't believe how old you look"

Sirius laughed James' eldest who looked so much like his old man could not believe it is was like looking back 15 years to a young James teasing him over how tired and haggard that he looked.

"I was thinking the same about you pup" Sirius said affectionately "I guess your wife has something to do with that though huh?"

"How'd you know?" Dave asked

"Fudge" Sirius said "he brought me the paper so I could see it and that is why I asked for him to ask you to come here"

Dave looked at his guardian confused something in the paper had caused Sirius to call Dave to Azkaban or the wedding to Tonks was the reason why Sirius wanted to see Dave.

"There" Sirius said handing the front page of the paper to his godson "look at the rat"

Dave looked at the page and it was of the Weasleys on there trip in Egypt that they had won and they where visiting one of the sons Dave and Tonks had not met all of the Weasley children only the ones that where in Hogwarts now well that they could remember anyway as Bill and Charlie the older two where finishing the school when Dave and Tonks where starting.

"It's Peter" Sirius said bringing Dave out of his daydream

"What?" Dave said

"Peter" Sirius said "the man that handed your parents over to Voldemort"

"We have to get you out of here" Dave said "and me and you can kill that damn rat"

"All ready got a way out pup" Sirius said "I just wanted you to know why I escaped before I did it, I am going to use my animagus the dementors don't recognize them, do you have one?"

"Yeah" Dave said "A lion" Sirius barked out a laugh he always knew James' boys would be able to be animagus' and Dave had proven him half right.

"Let's go then" Sirius said and began to change into a dog and Dave began to change into a lion.

**Tonks house**

"Where is Dave" Harry asked

"Seems like we have done this before" Tonks said smiling "he had to go to Azkaban Sirius wrote to him so he went to see him"

"Azkaban allow visitors?" Harry asked

"Dave works with the ministry we are both allowed to go if we want" Tonks said "and being on good terms with Fudge works as well"

"I bet it does" Harry said and then a they where both surprised when Fudge appeared in the kitchen "speak of the devil"

Tonks smiled and Fudge looked confused between the two and then shrugged his shoulders as he knew that the two teenagers had a inside joke that he had missed.

"Is Dave here?" Fudge asked and they both shook their heads "damn it, how long has he been gone?"

"Not long why?" Tonks asked

"Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban" Fudge said "we will have to take serious measures to keep Harry and Dave safe" and Harry and Tonks looked at each other confused at what Fudge was saying.

"Safe from what?" Harry asked dreading the answer

"Sirius Black" Fudge said "he is the reason why your parents are dead Harry"


	8. Chapter 8

**Dave, Fudge, Sirius and Peter**

"Boss man" Dave said walking into the ministry an hour later "I heard you where looking for me"

"Black escaped" Fudge said through his teeth "on the same day you went to see him"

Dave smirked he was about to drop one of the biggest surprises on one of the wizards that he respected the most as he knew Fudge was trying to do a good job. Both trying and failing in all fairness to the minister yet he had been more helpful than most with Dave's intended adoption of Harry as he knew Dave would be a damn sight better than the Dursleys.

"I know" Dave said with a smile "and I found the man that betrayed my parents" Fudge looked like Christmas had come early Dave had saved the ministries blushes about Black escaping from Azkaban and Dave who wasn't even a fully trained Auror had caught him.

"Good man" Fudge said "so where is Black?" then Dave shook his head and rolled his eyes Fudge would be hard to convince he knew that but he had cast iron proof that Sirius Black was innocent.

"Hey Fudge" Sirius said leading Peter Pettigrew in "long time no see" Dave tried not to laugh at the fact that Fudge damn near fainted at seeing an alive Peter Pettigrew and the look of fear on Peter's face when he saw Dave. With out moving his lips Dave used magic to lift Peter off of his feet and pin him to the ceiling.

"Sir" Dave said "you have your proof Sirius is innocent do you not?" Fudge could merely nod at the fact of what he was seeing he had been wrong about Black and he guessed that both Potters and Black and possibly the new Mrs. Potter would all be likely to attempt to kill the Minister.

"Then sir if you would cover your eyes" Dave said and Fudge was brought back to what was happening and realized that Peter was still suspended to the ceiling and the eldest of the people he killed had him at his mercy and that of the many he framed for his own murder.

"Guys" Fudge said "I am best leaving the room if you are going to kill him"

"I have a better idea" Dave said "do you know where Riddle Manor is?"

**Ron, Harry and Tonks**

"Harry" Ron asked appearing with Arthur Weasley "why did your brother turn up with someone that looked like Sirius Black and steal my rat?"

"What" Harry said "I have no idea Ron maybe he has lost it"

"Wormtail" Tonks said

"Huh?" Both boys said together and Arthur had a look of surprise on his face as he had known both of the Potter parents and there friends

Tonks ran to Dave's room and got the marauders map which he had kept and improved so that he could keep an eye on Harry at Hogwarts and it was set up to keep checks on anyone inside and out of Hogwarts all you had to do was say the name of the person and it shown you where they were and who was with them.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Tonks said and the map opened "show me Peter Pettigrew" and to everyone's surprise it shown Riddle Manor with Dave Potter. Cornelius Fudge and Sirius Black.

"Wormtail" Arthur said "the reason your parents are dead Harry or so Andromeda told us"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey" Dave said walking in a little later than planned Harry didn't appear to be around but he knew that Tonks heard him. "Dora" he said sweetly "I can't help if you don't tell me what the matter is"

"Maybe it's you" Tonks said through her teeth and refusing to look at Dave

"What?" Dave said confused

"You take off without telling me what you are doing to help Sirius get Peter and defend your actions to Fudge" Tonks said "I am an Auror two I should have been there with you I will not sit on my hands like a housewife whilst you are off playing hero". Dave did not know what to say in all fairness it had been in the heat of the moment that what happened did happen and he did not think Dora would have a problem with it.

"Dora" Dave said "I don't want you to be a housewife, but this one time it was my fight not anyone else's"

"But …" Tonks began

"No" he said "I finally have been able to get justice for my parents that rat bastard has paid for what he has done and Fudge condones what I did end of discussion"

"We will talk about this one day" Dora said

"No we won't" Dave said "I can't Dora I am sorry but I just can't"

Tonks looked like she was going to explode Dave never kept anything from her ever he was kind and caring most of all sweet yet he had been truthful with her about everything, she had been the one that he had talked to about his parents when they died sure they were 5 at the time but it was important to her that he talked to her.

"Dora" he said "you ok?"

"I can't be here right now" Dora said "I am going to stay with my mum and dad for a while"

"Dora" Dave said but she walked away from him "Dora talk to me" with that Tonks walked over to him and reared up in his face which made him step back slightly.

"Don't" she said "just don't" and walked away before she did something she regretted or he did as they were both short tempered

"What about Harry?" Dave said

"I will be back later and we can talk to him together" Tonks said

"Dora" Dave said "will you at least tell me why you are mad at me?"

"It's" Tonks said "that I am your wife and you didn't even think to tell me what was going on when Fudge told me Sirius had escaped I thought something had killed you or cursed you"

"But he didn't" Dave said

"But he could of Dave" Tonks said "and that is your problem you didn't know what was right in front of your face"

Before Dave could respond Tonks dissapperated and Dave went into the kitchen he needed a drink right now.

**Tonks House**

"Hey guys" Tonks said walking in bags in each hand "can I move back in for a little bit?"

"What's the matter Dora?" Sirius said from the kitchen and she was amazed that Sirius Black formerly convicted murderer was now sitting at her kitchen table like a civilized adult "is it the pup cause I can go and curse him a bit everyone thinks I murdered Peter torturing Prongs' eldest isn't that much different?"

"Well we have had a little fight yeah" Tonks said "over what he did to Peter and the fact that he didn't tell me what was going on and wouldn't let me help"

"Well" Sirius said "it was a spare of the moment decision me and him reached so we didn't have time and I told him not to invite you on the Peter hunt as I had quite a few sick and twisted things I wished to do to him"

"Like?" Tonks said curiously living with Dave and the Auror training had hardened her more than most women and gore and horror had never bothered her anyway.

"Well" Sirius said "Peter cannot get out of Azkaban without help as all that is left of him is his head minus his tongue and his chest"

Tonks' mouth hung open not through the disgusting things that they had done to Peter but the fact that they had not killed him which she had presumed that they would have done and she was embarrassed at thinking something so bad about her husband.

"You didn't kill him?" Tonks breathed

"I wanted to" Sirius said "Dave stopped me Leo ripped him to pieces though"

"Who is Leo?" Tonks asked confused

"Dave's animagus" Sirius said "a massive Lion"

"It was him" Tonks muttered to herself

"Anyway Dora" Sirius said "your moving back in?"

"I have to go" she said and dissapperated back to Potter Manor

"Ball is in his court now pup" Sirius said turning back to Harry

"Thanks Sirius" Harry said "can you get me back a way different to Floo they will know when I come back that way"


	10. Chapter 10

"Sixth year" Tonks said running into the kitchen to Dave and took in the site of him and the three bottles of vodka dotted around the room "what are you doing?"

"Drinking" Dave said

"Dave what would Harry think" Tonks said "if he came in right now and saw you pissed"

"Dunno don't care" Dave said and Tonks was surprised at that Dave always seemed so controlled and in control of himself but this time it was like he was someone else.

"Dave …" Tonks said "I came to apologize"

"For what?" Dave asked

"For the way I treated you earlier" Tonks said "after all I am your wife and your best friend I should know you wouldn't commit murder"

"Any girl in the school would have married me to adopt Harry" Dave said drunkenly "and you know it" for the first time ever Tonks saw red with Dave and reared back and punched him in the face making him stagger and then stunned him halfway across the room. Tonks didn't know what to do so she did what she did anytime she got scared or worried. She ran.

It was Remus that found Dave around an hour later and he had still not moved Andromeda and Sirius had sent Remus to make sure that Dave and Tonks where decent before they sent Harry there.

"Dave" Remus said walking towards him "Leo, Dave wake up mate" and then he tried shaking him and was overcome with the smell of vodka "bloody hell mate you smell like the Hog's head a kicking out time" then Remus apparated Dave to St Mungos

"What happened to him" the healer asked

"I don't know" Remus said "I found him in his house and his adoptive son and wife weren't there so I am guessing they had an argument"

"Does he hit her?" the healer asked and Remus felt like punching the wizard how dare he accuse Dave of hitting Tonks then he realized that if he wasn't James and Lily's son and had not been raised by Dromeda and Ted there was a chance of that but there was no way on this earth Dave would hit Tonks

"If anything the other way around" Remus said with a grin "they are both Aurors in training this is Dave Potter"

"I am sorry" the healer said "we have to ask with every case"

"Don't worry" Remus said "you can tell him you thought he hit his wife though I don't like pissing him off" and then Remus looked at the healers face and burst out laughing at the reaction the comment had received

"How long will it be till he wakes up?" Remus asked

"About an hour why?" the healer asked

"His wife is missing" Remus said "and the only person other than her who knows where she will be is lying in a bed right now"

A/N : would you rather I woke Dave first or explained what Tonks meant by sixth year?


	11. Chapter 11

"Damn" Dave said waking up "what hit me? Feels like I got hit with a truck"

"Your wife" the voice of Andromeda Tonks said and Dave groaned he knew he was in trouble

"Andi" he started

"Don't Andi me Dave Potter" she said "you have upset my daughter there is no getting around that"

"I know" he said "where is she?"

"We don't know" Andromeda said "we cant find her"

"Get me out of here and I will" Dave said "Andi I know where she will be"

"Nice try" Remus said "no way are we letting you go anywhere Harry and the rest are looking for her"

"Bet you they don't find her Moony" Dave said

An hour later there was no sign of Tonks and twice Sirius had sent messages for Dave to be able to come and find her but twice Andromeda refused claiming he was not ready as he had been stunned halfway across the room. After a while Ted arrived to swap with Andromeda but Ted being a muggle would be less of a challenge to get around magically plus the fact Ted loved his daughter more than anything and was worried about her.

"Ted" Dave said after a while "I will find her, I will talk to her and I will bring her home safe"

"If Andi asks" Ted said

"I snuck out when you went for coffee" Dave said and got out of the bed summoned his shoes and dissapperated

When Dave appeared in the old playground Tonks was sitting on the swing kicking her feet looking at the floor like she normally did when she thought she was in trouble for something and every time Dave had found her. It had been annoying when he had only done it to make sure she got in trouble but this time it was because he was her husband and he cared.

"Dora" he said and she looked up and he had to admit she looked the equivalent of a deer in headlights "you ok babe?"

"I stunned you" she muttered

"I deserved it" he said "I was drunk and I insulted you"

"I can't do this right now Dave" she said "I am not brave enough when something like this happens I run"

"Normally to me" Dave said "does this have to be any different? Pretend I was a different guy"

"Ok" Tonks said wiping the tears from her face "Dave I stunned my husband"

"What did you do that for" he said squatting in front of her "did he hurt you?"

"Only emotionally" she said "he basically told me I could have been anyone that he married"

"I would have done more than stun him" Dave said wiping more tears from her face "so why are you upset?"

"Because I know he didn't mean it" she said "he was drunk, when he is worried he drinks or offends people"

"Do you love him?" Dave asked

"I think so" Tonks said "but after this I think I need to have a break from him"

Dave tried not to hide the disappointment from his face but it showed only for a second and Tonks tried to pull away and run but he did not let her.

"He understands" Dave said "any guy would, take as much time as you want just promise you might come back to me one day?"

"I promise" Tonks said "I am staying at my mums I will come back when I am ready"


	12. Chapter 12

**Dave POV**

_Tonks_

_Do you want to come over for lunch and we can talk about Harry? I hate not being able to talk to you_

_Dave_

The note had been sent an hour ago and there was still no reply at which point Dave had sent a letter to Sirius and Andromeda to see if they knew where she could possibly be and there had been no response from either of them.

'Great' he thought to himself bitterly 'they all think I am a jackass and are ignoring me just perfect'

With that he decided to go into work and train with Moody in the hope of seeing Tonks there as the older Auror had taken to training with them both so that they would be ready to take the Auror exams earlier than others as Moody had known Lily and James Potter so has therefore taken a vested interest when their eldest appeared to join his line of work.

"Potter" Moody said when Dave walked into the room "your wife not joining us today?"

"She's not here?" Dave asked surprised Tonks had never missed training with Moody she even set alarms for it.

"I thought she would be with you" Moody said "you are married to her not me"

"We had a falling out over the Pettigrew thing" Dave said

"Ah" Moody said "Fudge told me about that, I can see how she could be mad not like Tonks though"

"I know I thought she would be here" Dave said truthfully "I sent her a letter and she didn't reply"

After two hours Dave was back at Potter manor covered from head to toe in sweat as he was after every training session with Moody.

**Tonks POV**

"Miss Tonks" she heard Delores Umbridge say and Tonks thought that if she could not be bothered to find out that Tonks was now married then she did not care for what Umbridge had to say "Miss Tonks" she said again and Tonks walked through a set of double doors.

However Umbridge apparated in front of her "I am talking to you miss Tonks"

"Listen clearly" Tonks said calmly and softly "I don't care what you have to say Umbridge because of the fact miss Nymphdora Tonks no longer exists" and walked off past the stunned ministry worker.

"IMPOSTER!" Umbridge said drawing her wand on Tonks

"No you stupid bitch" Tonks said "I am married"

"Good for you Nymphdora" a voice said and she hung her head worried as to what would happen next

"Lucius" she said turning to face her uncle by marriage "Narcissa"

**Dave POV **

After an hour Sirius and Remus turned up at Potter Manor looking for Dave.

"Dave" Sirius said "we have a problem"

"What?" Dave asked "Tonks wants you to kill me or something?"

"Have you spoken to her in today?" Sirius asked

"Not since last night why?" Dave asked

"She went the ministry" Remus said "this morning and no one has seen her since"

"Shit" Dave said "let me get my wand and we will go"


	13. Chapter 13

**Tonks POV**

"What do you want?" she asked nervously

"We want you to reverse the mistake that you made" Narcissa said darkly "your mother married a muggle I will not you disgrace our family more by marrying a Potter"

"A Potter is better than a Malfoy" Tonks said and Lucius stunned her

"Narcissa my dear" he said "go inform the minister that your niece wished to annul her marriage from Mr. Potter and I will move her to the manor"

"Ok" Narcissa said leaving her husband and niece

**Dave POV**

"Ok" Dave said they had been sitting at the kitchen table for the last ten minutes trying to establish where Tonks could possibly be and then two owls flew in through the window.

"That's the minister's owl" Andromeda said "he brought the letters to tell you that you where accepted onto the Auror course" and Dave nodded.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I am writing to tell you that one Mrs. Nymphdora Potter wishes to have her marriage annulled from you as of this morning and as there was no consummation of the marriage and that you did not put forward any objections we have agreed to her annulment_

_Regards_

_The Ministry of Magic_

_Dave_

_I am sure you have had your letter by now, I am sorry that yours and Tonks' marriage did not last but I am sure that you will both be able to bounce back from this and be able to make the ministry a better place for the future generations_

_Regards_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

_P.S next time a marriage gets annulled you or your wife needs to come in not a letter and a family member, regards to the Malfoys_

Dave handed both letters to Andromeda and looked set to kill as she read them as she read through the first her hand flew to her mouth as she found it hard to believe that Nymphdora would annul the marriage as she had come back to the house the night before almost happy as she had smiled and joked with Harry and promised that she and Dave would talk over what had happened over the next few days and hope to come to an understanding.

However as she read the second letter anger overcame her and she ripped both letters to pieces and looked for her wand.

"What are you doing dear?" Ted asked nervously looking from Andromeda to Dave who both had magical aura burning off of them.

"To kill my dear sister" Andromeda said

"Now we are talking Andi" Dave said "Remus, Sirius you coming with us?"

"What makes you think you are coming?" Andromeda said in a teasing tone "you are not my son in law or Tonks' husband you have no right"

"They are probably torturing her right now" Dave said "my bond with her is gone I do not know but I am damn sure not going to let that blonde haired blood worshipping bastard hurt my Dora"

"Good man" Sirius said "and may I make a suggestion? Let Lucius meet Leo"


	14. Chapter 14

**The Malfoy Manor**

"He is coming you know?" Tonks said to Draco "then he will kill them both"

"You're sure" Draco said

"He is my husband" Tonks said smiling "I trust him"

"Must be nice to have someone like that" Draco said and Tonks looked across to him they where both in the same position hanging on manacles to the wall she did not realize someone could be so cruel to their own child.

"Draco" she said "I promise me and Dave will get you out of here ok?"

"Ok" Draco said

"Aw" Lucius said "how touching, he will never find either of you and Tonks as far he knows you are no longer married we had your marriage annulled and if you don't believe me try your bond"

Tonks tried to hide her disappointment at the fact that indeed her bond with Dave was gone and he had no idea that it was not her that had gotten rid of the bond and that it was the meddling Malfoys.

"Problem?" Lucius asked

"Lucius" Narcissa said through their bond "Andromeda, the dog and the werewolf are here"

"How?" he said back "Fudge that interfering bastard" and he ran Back upstairs to see his wife and their visitors.

**Hallway**

"Where is my daughter you no good bastard" Andromeda said pointing her wand at Lucius' throat

"I presumed that her husband would be here" Lucius said "after all that was the plan"

"What?" Sirius said "this was for Dave?"

"You think I would concern myself with half blooded bitches?" Lucius said "I wanted to make sure that Dave would be in no position to look after Harry and then the beloved boy who lived would be nothing more than a little bratty bastard like we know he is"

It was then that Sirius stepped aside and Dave in the form of Leo flung himself at Lucius and the former death eater did not get chance to defend himself from Dave and was pinned down the floor with Dave's sharp claws piercing into his arms.

"Get the cat fucking off of me" Lucius said

"Sadly Lucius" Fudge said walking into the house from where Dave had also been standing "that 'fucking cat' as you put it is well with in his right as an Auror and Mrs. Potter's husband to attack you"

"Potter" Lucius hissed

"She is in the dungeon with Draco" Narcissa told her niece's husband "just don't kill him … please"

With that Dave got off of Lucius and became himself again

"If either of you have hurt a single hair on her head I will eat both of you" Dave said and stalked off to find Tonks

**Dungeon**

"Dora!" Dave shouted "Dora can you here me?"

"Down here!" he heard in his head and he guessed that the ministry had restored the bond between them as Fudge had told him that it would take only around an hour to get the bond back. When Dave walked into the room he was surprised to see not only Tonks suspended to the wall but a battered and bloodied Draco Malfoy

"What are you doing here?" he asked him not trying to be venomous but he guessed it was judging by the way that Tonks looked at him

"He tried to help me" Tonks said and Dave walked over then let Draco down and walked over to Tonks and let her down and she fell into his arms

"I'm sorry" he said "I am so sorry baby" and at the same time she was consoling him

"I am ok" she said "Dave I am ok"

"What happens to me now" Draco asked when they walked up the stairs

"Well" Dora said and Dave nodded "we would have to ask Fudge but we will adopt you if you want"

"I would be a Potter" he said with slight disgust

"Would you rather be a Malfoy?" Tonks asked and he shook his head.

**The next Day**

"Sir" Dave said and Fudge looked up "me and Tonks well Dora would like to adopt Draco Malfoy"

"Of course" Fudge said flabbergasted "may I ask why?"

"Well regardless of who his parents are" Dave said and Fudge nodded "he is Dora's family and we would like him to be part of our family"

"Of course" Fudge said and summoned a piece of parchment "I am acting on behalf of the ministry" and he signed his name and handed the parchment who signed his name "Draco Malfoy no longer exists is he to take your name?"

"No" Dave said smiling "me and Draco decided to compromise he will be Draco Severus Black from now on" Fudge looked at Dave nodded

"How is Nymphdora?" Fudge asked

"Actually" Dave said "we wanted to ask could we take our honeymoon?"

"Of course" Fudge said " I have a favor to ask as well would you be interested in recruiting a witch to our ministry from America?"

"Who sir?" Dave asked

"Willow Rosenberg" Fudge said

A/N the sequel will be called the Potters do America


End file.
